EMAIL FOR THE DEAREST
by nnaatsuki
Summary: someone gets an email that changes his life forever. OOC


_**hi hi everyone. Another one shot story from me.**_

_**This story is for my dear friend who really in love with SenRu but doesn't have account in here. Too bad dear...**_

_**Anyway, the boys belongs to Inoue sensei but he allows us to manipulate them. Thank you.**_

_**Here it is...**_

_**Warning : OOCness detected**_

* * *

**EMAIL FOR THE DEAREST**

_To : rukawakaede[-at-]hotace[-dot-]us_

_From : bigfanofhairgel[-at-]hotace[-dot-]jp_

_Subject : explanation_

_Rukawa..._

_It's been 13 years, Rukawa, since I fell in love with you. Please don't be surprised! Do you want to know why thirteen? Then I tell you something you'll never expect!_

_It began when I was in my sophomore year of junior high. Surprised?_

_I still remember exactly when I saw you on that junior national basketball competition. I watched you, your every move on that crucial game of yours. I've heard my coach and some high school coaches talked about a freshman of Kanagawa Tomigaoka junior high. They said that this freshman remained them of me. And my curiosity led me to you._

_Too bad that we never had a match against each other that year, neither in my senior year when you were in your sophomore. Too bad too I never saw the complete result of your team because I had my own problem too. That Kitasawa guy!_

_Without I realized, I was obsessed with you! Taoka sensei found me, asked me to join his team. I took it immediately because I knew that I would be closer to you. Kanagawa, baby! Funny, right? The funnier thing was my playing style change entirely, became a scoring machine, they said, like yours. You possessed my heart on my freshman year of high school in a way that I didn't understand._

_You know, I hoped that you would choose Ryonan for your high school. Hoped that finally I could know you better, talked with you instead of just saw you from afar. What I hate was I am the one who's older, not you! It made me speculate where would you choose your high school to be._

_Well, I guess Taoka sensei answered my prayer. Looked like he had his eyes on you too. He wanted you to join Ryonan. Perfect combination with me and Uozumi-san in his team he said. Ha! Do you know how happy I was?_

_I should prepare for the worse, right? Because I found no you on that lined up freshmen on my first day of sophomore year basketball practice. Taoka sensei never mentioned you again after that. _

_I found my own style, again, after I lost you. Ha, how can I say that I lost you when I even never had you? Well, practically I forgot you. I was too busy because Taoka sensei's training became like hell after we lost against Kainan and Shoyo. Yes, I had Maki-san and Fujima-san to be defeated after I lost to that Kitasawa. So how could I not forget you?_

_But the day when I entered my school gym on my first practice game against other school, was the best day that I've ever had. Well, I still had another best day after that day, but sure, that one became one of the best day of my entire life. Why? Because finally I saw you again. This time, I played against you!_

_I thought you hate me because you couldn't win against me twice, despite that your team won. But later I found out that you saw me as your respectful opponent, someone to win against, increased your spirit. It was the day when for the first time you asked me to have one on one with you before you went to interhigh. You asked my opinion, you asked me about someone that I couldn't beat in junior high. How I felt honored about that._

_Do you know how hard I tried not to just hug you, comforted you when you lost on you third game against Aiwa? How I wished I was there?_

_We became closer since that day. Well, not that close, but we regularly had one on one, right?_

_I graduated from high school and again, speculating where would you choose to be your college. And this time, we were together, right? Heh._

_It has been 9 years since I told you what I felt inside. Do you remember, Rukawa? I guess you don't. Or maybe you never even understood what I said to you. Well, it was my fault, because I just described it too generally. What did I say to you? Oh, yeah, 'I like you, I like the way your will to win in every match.' Hahaha, I tell you now, Rukawa, that so called confession was not even describe the true feeling of mine toward you! Hell, not even an edge of my thumbnail! My feeling toward you is far beyond that, even beyond that I could imagine._

_But I never ask you to understand it, Rukawa. Only knowing that you are happy is enough for me. Melancholic, am I not?_

_It's been 13 years since I knew you and fell in love with you. You are a married man now, for how many years? Oh right, almost three years marriage. You were 22 when you married her, huh? That surprised me because you were very young. But I could do nothing, couldn't I?_

_Don't ask me. I'll tell you anyway. I'm still single now, on my 26. Don't mock me! I DID have girlfriends back then._

_One of them knew about my crush on you, you know?! And she forgave me for my fault to keep someone else on my mind. In the end, I was the one who betrayed her with cheating on her._

_Yes, I almost forgot about you. I fell in love with this new girl, totally! I tell you, for every girlfriend I had before, you always had the greatest part of my heart! And this was the first time I forgot about you at all._

_And this time, I was the one who was betrayed. Hahaha._

_Karma, they said._

_Anyway, after that sooo much pain in my heart, I found you again. Not physically, but in my heart._

_And from then on, I am happy enough to be single. With you in my heart._

_It's been 13 years and hell! I spent half of my lifetime only just thinking of you! And it still is! Nonsense!_

_But I like it, anyway. I enjoy it. Never I try to forget you._

_Rukawa, sorry for disturbing your life in America now. Hey, please don't tell your wife about this. Unless you don't want to see me again. That'll break my heart into pieces for sure._

_ I'm writing this letter because somehow I owe myself an explanation to you. I don't ask you to understand, Rukawa. Like I said before, your happiness is the only thing that matter to me._

_So, I guess that's all. I hope one day we'll meet again._

_Sendoh_

_P.S. Don't ask me how my world tumbled down when you told me that you would move to America!_

* * *

Delete email? Yes. No.

Yes [clicked]

.

Tut tet tot tat. [Dialing tone]

"Hello, All Nippon Airways?... I want to book a ticket for Japan today... Yes, one ticket... Yes, Kaede Rukawa... Two hours from now?... Yes thank you, I'll be there."

[disengaged tone]

.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm moving back to Japan!"

"What? Why?"

"I divorce you!"

.

BLAM! [door closed]

**End**

* * *

_**Oh no. Don't kill me! Kill Rukawa's wife instead! Hei, they finally together, right?! And Rukawa finally gets his revenge (if u read my other fic, pieces of paradise, u know that there Sendoh has a wife) *sweatdrop***_

_**Review pleasee...**_


End file.
